Das leiden der Familie Gisborne
thumb|leftKalt. Nass. Unangenehm. Mit diesen drei Worten konnte Guy beschreiben wie er sich gerade fühlte. Bereits seit mehreren Stunden ritt er durch den Wald. Auf der Suche nach Hood? Wohl eher um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Alles war anders. Anders als vor einem halben Jahr. Vor einem halben Jahr shiehn sein Leben noch einen Sinn zu haben. Vor einem halben Jahr wäre er Sheriff geworden. Vor einem halben Jahr hätte er geheiratet. Hätte er endlich eine Familie gehabt und wäre frei. Frei von seinem Leben als Schoßhund des Sheriffs. Frei von Nottingham Castle. Er wäre fortgegangen. Fort von ihm. Mit ihr an seiner Seite. Doch es sollte wohl nicht sein. Sie sollte wohl nicht sein. Wieso hatte sie das eigentlich getan? Wieso hatte sie ihn verraten? Wieso hatte sie Hood geholfen? Sie. Marian. Seine Marian. Seine allesgeliebte Marian. Er hätte alles für sie getan. Er hätte ihr alles gegeben und sie hat ihm alles genommen. Doch das einzige was er davon vermisste war sein Herz. Sein blutendes Herz das er ihr zu Füßen gelegt hatte. Was hatte Hood was er nicht hatte? Nichts. Er besaß weder Land noch Namen. Weder Geld noch Untertanen. Also was fand sie nur an ihm? Was könnte er ihr bieten? Ein Leben im Wald. Nächtigen auf dem kalten Waldboden? Hasen und Eichhörnchen zum Frühstück-, Mittag, Abendessen? Keine Sicherheit? Das ist kein Leben für eine Frau wie sie. Kein Leben für Marian. An seine Seite. Da gehörte sie hin. Und nur dort hin. Aber da sie sich dagegen sträubte hatte er keine andere Wahl. Er zügelte seinen Hengst. Lauschte den Geräuschen des Waldes. Der Stille. Diese Geräusche kannte er zu gut. Hier hatte er sich aufgehalten. Hier waren sie beide gewesen. Hier an diesem See ist sie gestorben. Seine Marian. Er stieg ab und ging auf den Baumstumpf zu auf dem er gesessen hatte nachdem sie elendig verblutet war. Hier hatte er darüber nachdenken können. Er hatte sich schuldig gefühlt. Er hatte sich traurig gefühlt. Er war sauer. Er war erleichtert. Er war verängstigt. Doch eine Sache war er bis heute nicht. Glücklich. Glücklich wäre er mit ihr geworden hätte sie ihn nicht so hintergangen. Hätte sie ihm all die Lügen erspart. Doch wie Marian war sie nur daran interessiert ihn zu verachten und ihn zu verletzen. Sich an Hoods Hals zu werfen und ihm schöne Augen zu machen. Was fanden sie alle an ihm? Was war er schon? Nur weil er zu den Guten gehört? Was bringt das? Nichts! Er setzte sich hin und betrachtet die Stelle an der sie ihren letzten Atemzüge aushauchte. Sie hatte gelitten. Das spührte er. Sie hatte geweint. Das hatte er gesehen. Es hatte ihm in der Seele gebrannt. Er war verrückt nach ihr. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet aber es war einfach nur Wut. Auf diesen eingebildeten Baumrammler und Marian. Ein leises Knistern vernahm er. Er wand den Kopf doch nichts zu sehen. Nun wurde das Knistern lauter. Derjenige kam näher. Er legte die Hand fest um den Schwertknauf und lauschte weiter. Das Geräusch war plötzlich neben ihm. Er wand sich hin, doch keiner da. Ein Kichern. Leise und doch herzlich. Es kam ihm bekannt vor. "Wer ist da?!", rief er ungläubig. Das Kichern wurde lauter. Die Person musste in seinem Umfeld sein. "Zeig dich!", knurrt er. Er sah sich um. Doch noch immer keiner da. "Guy...", hörte er jemand seinen Namen flüstern. Diese Stimme. So samten und weich. Wie sehr er es geliebt hatte diese Stimme zu hören wenn sie seinen Namen sagte. Das sie ihn ohne Abscheu aussprach. Ein Traum. Ein lang vergessener Traum. "Guy... Liebster...", flüsterte die Stimme weiter. "Wer ist da?! Nun zeig dich!", forderte er auf. Wieder ein Kichern. "Ach Guy. Was soll mir denn jetzt noch passieren", murmelt die Stimme. Er wand sich zum See und erstarrte. Dort stand sie. Dort stand seine totgeglaubte Liebe. Seine Marian. Sie sah völlig anders aus. Ihr sonst so braun gelocktes Haar bestand nur noch aus leichten Wellen. Ihre Haut war blass, doch nun um einiges bleicher als zu Lebzeiten. Sie trug ein langes weißes Kleid mit einer langen Schleppe. In der einen Hand hielt sie einen Blumenstrauß. In der anderen einen Schleier. Was dem schwarzen Ritter nun auffällt, ist die große Wunde an ihrer Brust. Genau über ihrem Herzen. Der Stoff darum war blutgetränkt. Doch noch immer sah sie wunderschön aus. Guy traute seinen Augen nicht. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er zog sein Schwert und richtete es auf Marian, die das mit einem dünnen Lächeln bedachte. "Guy? Wieso trennst du unsere Liebe immer durch dieses Breitschwert. Du hast bereits eine Liebe durch dieses Ding zerstört. Mach den selben Fehler nicht nochmal", sprach sie liebevoll zu ihm. Den Blick fest den seinem standhaltend, sah sie ihn doch aus tränengefüllten Augen an. "Lass es nicht zu", sprach sie auf ihn ein. Doch Guy war so erschrocken darüber, das er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann. "Mein Liebster bitte. Höre auf dein noch nicht durchstochenes Herz. Denn ich kann es nicht mehr", sah sie ihn flehend an. "Du hast mich hintergangen", murmelt er gereizt. "Was?". "Du hast mich verraten du elendige Hure!", faucht Guy. Er kniff den Griff um das Schwert noch fester. "Das habe ich nicht Guy. Ich habe nur Gutes getan wo du Unrecht hinterlassen hast. Ich habe deine Fehler beseitigt. Das war alles was ich tat". Mit einem Ruck war er wach. Müde. Erschöpft. Verwirrt. Dieser Traum verwirrte ihn. Hatte er denn des öfteren solcher Träume von ihr. Doch dieser war anders. So real. Er konnte ihre Tränen förmlich spühren. Ihren Schmerz. Der Geruch ihres Blutes übertönte den Geruch von ihr. Der Geruch nach Rosen. Doch eines war nicht da. Die Wärme die ihr Körper austrahlte. Da war nur Kälte. Wie in seinem Herzen. Er strich sich die schweißnassen Haare zurück. Sein Herz raste. Er bekam kaum Luft. Er sackte zurück in die Kissen. Seufzt laut. Rieb sich über die müden Augen. Ein zartes Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Nein!", keift er und dreht sich auf den Bauch. "Mylord ich muss mit euch sprechen", drang die Stimme Thorntons durch die Tür. "Es ist sehr wichtig". Langsam öffnet er die Tür und spähte in das Zimmer seines Herrn. "Ich sagte HINAUS!", brüllt er und warf einen seiner Stiefel gegen den Kopf seines Dieners. Der taumelte zurück. "Aber Mylord. Es ist wirklich wichtig. Es geht um eine der Mägde", rief der Alte schüchtern. "Kümmer dich drum. Wenn du in innerhalb von 5 Sekunden nicht verschwunden bist sind die Mägde dein kleinstes Problem", herrscht der Dunkelhaarige. Verunsichert trat Lizzy in das Gemach des dunklen Lords. Angst. Furcht. Neugierde. Diese drei Dinge kamen gerade in ihr hoch als sie sich im Zimmer des Stellvertreter des Sheriffs umsah. Für seinen Ruf lebte er noch unordentlicher als zuerst erwartet. Aber welches Recht hatte sie schon ihn zu veruteilen. Keines. Deswegen setzte sich die Blondine auf einen Hocker neben dem Bett und begann mit einem angefeuchteten Lappen die Stiefel zu schrubben. Schlamm hatte sich fest getreten. Mit viel Müh brachte sie es aber dann doch zustande den Matsch abzuwischen. Sie wusste gar nicht was ihr Großvater immer zu bemängeln hat. So schlimm war es doch gar nicht als Diener von Guy of Gisborne. Als der eine Stiefel wie sauber geleckt aussah, machte sie sich an den Zweiten. Wie auch zuvor klebte Matsch an den Sohlen. Mit einem Schnaufen rubbelte sie die Blätter, und was sonst noch daran hang, weg. Mit der Zeit ging das ziemlich in die Arme. Und sie war noch jung. Wie schwer viel es dann immer ihrem Großvater, wenn sie schon fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte war. Trotz der aufsteigenden Müdigkeit machte sie weiter. Hatte sie schon von den Wutausbrüchen ihres Herrn gehört. Im Dorf sprach man über nichts anderes. Sir Guy war gerade das große Gesprächsthema. Denn auch den Dorfbewohnern ist es nicht entgangen das der schwarzhaarige Mann bereits zum zweiten Mal eine junge Frau ermordet hat. Und das erzählte man sich überall. Irgendwie tat er ihr Leid aber dann wieder nicht. Er tötet unschuldige Frauen und er wird gehasst. Er tötet Menschen und er wird gehasst. Sie hatte gehört das er alles für diese Frauen getan hat und dieser Marian bereits einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. Wie bereits gesagt. Er hilft einem und sie hassen ihn. Was ist das nur für eine Logik? Irgendwie versteht sie das er so mies gelaunt ist wenn man von allem und jedem verachtet wird. Tja ist nicht ihr Problem. Er hat auch oft genug dazu beigetragen das sie ihn nicht mögen. Irgendwie verständlich. Trotzalledem fuhr sie mit dem nächsten Stiefelpaar fort. Ein reines Gewissen hat er wohl auch nicht. Wie auch? Sie selbst konnte nicht einfach, mir nichts dir nichts, einen, sogar zwei Menschen töten. Egal was sie angestellt haben. Nun war sie fast fertig hatt nur noch ein Schwert vor sich. "Lizzy? Wie weit bist du denn?", fragt ihr Großvater als er in die Kemenate seines Herrn trat. "Noch ein Schwert dann bin ich fertig. Und bei dir?". "Ich bin fertig. Nur das Stall ausmisten dauert noch etwas. Ich hoffe das Sir Guy noch nicht so schnell kommen wird. Ich wollte nur sehen wie weit du bist. Ich gehe schnell in die Stallungen nah dem rechten sehen. Sei weiter so fleißig", riet er ihr und ging die Treppen nach unten. Kurze Zeit später flog die Tür auf und ein ziemlich genervter Gisborne stand darin. Man konnte die Spannung zwischen ihnen förmlich spühren. Er sah sie nur an. Aus diesen stahlblauen Augen. Sie war verunsichert. Sollte sie etwas sagen? Warten bis er beginnt? Diese Situation war ihr mehr als unangenehm. Dieser Blick von ihm der sie völlig auszog. Eine Qual? Oder eher schmeichelnd. Beides nicht der richtige Augenblick darüber nachzudenken. "Wer bist du?", fragt er drohend. Wieso machte er ihr solche Angst? Er konnte doch auch ganz normal mit ihr sprechen. Ohne diesen stechenden Blick. "Ich bin Elisabeth", gab sie schüchtern zu. Er schien zu überlegen. Sagte längere Zeit nichts. Sah so aus als würde er versuchen ihren Namen zuzuordnen. "Was machst du hier?", fragt er dann ruhiger. "Ich helfe meinem Großvater". Unglaube spiegelt sich in seinem Gesicht. Als würde er ihren Worten nicht trauen. "Thornton?", fragt er genauer nach. Sie nickt schüchtern und legt das saubere Schwert weg, den Lappen daneben. "THORNTON!", brüllt der schwarze Ritter. Sie zuckte zusammen. Voller Angst sah sie ihn an. Er war noch schlimmer als sie dachte. Nach einigen Minuten kam ein ziemlich abgehetzter Thornton ins Zimmer gehetzt. "Was macht sie hier?", feuert Gisborne sogleich den Alten an. "Sie... Sie wollte mir helfen Mylord", antwortet er erfürchtig. "Ich dulde nicht das du über meinen Kopf weg entscheidest! Ich bin der Herr dieses Hauses!", packt er den Mann am Ärmel und funkelt ihn sauer an. "Bitte Mylord. Meinen Großvater trifft keine Schuld. Ich habe darauf bestanden ihm zu helfen", sprang Lizzy auf und hielt Sir Guys Arm zurück. Mürrisch sah der Lord sie an. "Bitte", bat sie erneut und die Faust sank. "Noch einmal so eine Aktion und ihr hängt", knurrt er Thornton an. Lizzy atmet erleichtert auf. Sie hatte panische Angst um ihren Großvater. Sie hätte ihm alles zugetraut. "Geh wieder an deine Arbeit", befahl er dem verängstigten alten Mann, "und du polierst weiter meine Schwerter", wand er sich an Lizzy. "Sehr wohl", knickst sie und wand sich schnell ab, da der durchdringende Blick Sir Guys sie unruhig machte. Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:Fanfiction